


Driving him crazy

by Charionix



Series: Interrupting [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Boners, BDSM, Bisexuality, Caught, Extremely Vocal, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutants, Other, Peter-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sort Of, Super shoulder hearing is a bitch, Tumblr, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charionix/pseuds/Charionix
Summary: Peter is in desperate need of everyone to just leave him alone.Honestly as cool as living in a compound full of superhumans and trained killers is, it sets a guy on edge. He's never truly alone, and paranoia is sending him crazy.Or ... The one where Peter had moved in with the avengers and is in desperate need of a wank.





	Driving him crazy

He'd been living in the compound with the others now for a few weeks, but still, the thought in the back of his mind stopped him from completely relaxing the 'what if I do something wrong'. Peter was paranoid, why wouldn't he be, there was an AI in the walls that could pick up his movements and voices, there was probably security cameras in every hall. Not that Mr Stark would spy on him surely. But still, the thought of not having full privacy stressed him out so so much. 

Living in a house full of superhumans and trained killers was cool and all but it put him on edge a bit like even if he was just getting up in the middle of the night to get a snack, fast metabolism and all. Having FRIDAY saying "hello" everytime he was in the fridge at 1 am set him on edge, like 'what if she woke the others up', 'what if she alerted Mr Stark to his really odd sleeping patterns'.

He'd never lived in a house this full before, a lot of the team were so comfortable around each other, knocking wasn't a thing for most of them, sure so far no one had just waltzed into his room, but it was only a matter of time. Like he'd heard them talking of how just the other day Clint had just walked in on Me Stark changing without a care in the world, its Normal to them, like they have somehow managed to have no shame what so ever.

Like he wasn't ashamed of his body, the mutation and all the patrols and exercise he did training had left him quite muscular like he'd never show it off, because yeah he was super strong and could stop a bus, but compared to like Captain, you'd be stupid if you weren't at least a little aware of how the man was built like a Greek god. 

No it wasn't that he was afraid of, it was the lack of alone time, there was always someone else there he was never truly alone, and it was nice at first, now, however, it was driving him crazy. He loved living at the compound but he longed for the hours of emptiness in aunt Mays and his apartment, her long work hours as a nurse meant that he had plenty of time to himself.

...

A few days later and he'd gotten home back to the compound, from school. He was layed on his bed, just scrolling through Tumblr on his laptop the slight heat from the battery warm through his t-shirt as it rested in his stomach. He somehow found himself deep into blog after blog, a wormhole like deep dive into the depths of the site. 

He was supposed to be alone, the team had gone into the city for business, at StarkLABs. All he heard was silence as he pushed his hearing further into the compound. Confident in his isolation, he called up to the ceiling, it was always weird speaking to FRIDAY, the disembodied AI, with the slight Irish tone.  
"FRIDAY, erm Private Mode, please!" 

A few seconds of bated breath escaped into the silence be the room

"Of course, Mr Parker, Private Mode has been set by standard to 1 hour, in which all audio and cameras in your personal rooms. Are not active or saving any form of data". The voice of FRIDAY respond. Then returning to silence.

Shifting the laptop off his body, he stood quickly, crossing the room to confirm that indeed his door was locked.  
He hadn't had any proper alone time in weeks and it was honestly killing him. He pulled his sweater off his body over his head in an easy and well-practised movement. His jeans falling to the floor in the next, moment. Left in just his underwear, he quickly moved back onto the bed kicking the covers out of the way. 

Pulling his laptop closer to himself but leaving it on the bed, making sure the screen was visible. He clicked through the website again opening up a new link which leads to a porn site, and a very specific video.  
Of a younger man being roughly slammed into with unrelenting force, by a much larger Viking looking man covered in tattoos. The younger man had his hands tied in black ropes which held him half in the air. The two were passion filled and not afraid of pain this was clear as Peter watched anxiously as the older man wrapped his hand around the smaller one's throat, cutting off the subs breathing, and holding him down as the thrusting continued. 

The difference in this video to so many others is that it featured mutants, altered humans like Peter himself, now real porn with altered humans was so far to find, but not fake gay porn that was real was so-so hidden, it had taken Peter days to find this clip.

This was real that was clear in the completely blood red eyes of the Dom in the video, and how the blood running from the bite marks on the subs neck and chest is a dark purple almost black in colour. They could take so much more force, so much more pain. He imagined himself tied up like that, or tying up someone else and having them completely under his control.

He had found that while yeah he had crushed on both girls and guys in real life, that when it came to porn, guy on guy was the only thing that really got him off.

He found himself getting lost in the video, working himself up as he palmed at his already semi-hard cock through the thin fabric, pulling down his boxers, and feeling his breath hitch, as the air in the room met his exposed skin. Following the pace of the couple on screen as he pulled and squeezed thrusting into his hand as his mirrored their actions. Small quite moans escaping his parted lips, the nails on his left hand digging into his thigh and brushing over his chest as he quickened his pace, the growing need deep in his stomach, as louder sounds slipped there way out of him.

The struggle to keep his eyes open and looking at the screen as the sounds of moaning and wet slapping flesh filled his ears through his partly on headphones them having slipped off his head letting the sounds escape into the room through the speakers.

Spitting onto his hand to add to the lubrication on his dick, as pre-come leaked out of the tip. All the nerve endings on his body were alive and it felt like electricity running through his system. He could hear the rushing of his blood in his ears and the throbbing of his pulse through his dick. 

Letting go fully as he felt the waves of his orgasm begin, allowing a scream of pure pleasure to rip itself out of his throat. He knew he was an extremely vocal person, every touch bringing out more and more noise. He was lost in the freedom of it now, he used to have to gag him, burying his head deep Into is mattress to stop the sounds back when he lived with Aunt May. 

As he thrust and pulled with a maddening speed, the joys of being more than human. As the waves of bliss washed over him lasting longer than any average person, pulling on himself nails digging into his chest drawing blood as he scratched, trying desperately to stretch the feeling of floating. As hot streams of cum shot out and over his stomach. 

As his senses slowly returned to him, he noticed his "Spidey senses" on full alert, the sound of banging on his door.

"Peter!, Peter! Are you okay we heard screaming!" The worried sounds of Steve shouting, through the door. Damn him being loud, damn all the superhumans in the house with hypersensitive hearing like his own.

Panicking quickly, looking down at his naked body at the mixture of blood from the scratches and his own cum on his chest. 

In a raspy voice, he shouted out, " CAP, ITS OkAY I'm FINE! Please Leave!" Shocking himself at the deepness of his own voice.

The knocking stopped, Peter breathed a shaking sigh of relief.

"Please open the door Pete, we want to check everything is okay" Steve called back through the door. 

Peter was rushing to quickly wipe himself down with the tissues on his bedside table, finding his underwear at the end of the bed near his feet and quickly pulling them on. 

'fuck fuck, this wasn't meant to happen, why are they home' he thought to himself.

"Wait a minute please!" He responded quickly. Pulling himself up from the bed, and quickly shutting the laptop.

He quickly moved to the door, unlocking it and almost being sent falling to the ground if it wasn't for the fact his feet could stick to any surface. A scared and slightly panicked looking Captain America stood in the doorway his large hand holding the door open. Tony standing just a few paces behind him

'oh no, shit, I'm standing in my underwear smelling of cum and sweat and looking like a mess in front of not only Steve but Tony Aswell.' 

Annoyance and embarrassment were clear on Peter's face. 

"What!?" He questioned, a slight anger in his still rough voice.  
A he felt the burn of the scratches on his thighs and chest slowly closing up. Something that Steve's eyes were also drawn to, confusion clear in his expression. 

' why why couldn't they have been on time to get home and not early,' all of the bliss in the aftermath of his session was lost, all of the relaxing feelings and pleasure gone. It made sense that he was slightly pissed off.

"We, we just got back, and I heard screaming, so we asked Friday if you were okay and she didn't know. She told Tony that you had her on private mode and your room on lock. The screams were so loud I raced up here." The super soldier replied. 

"Ugh, you guys weren't supposed to be back for another half an hour at the least. Look I'm fine, you can see that, you can go" 

Tony decided to speak up at that point. "No kid, not till you tell you why you were scratched up to the point you were bleeding and the fact your screams could be heard across the building."

A red flush filled his cheeks and spread along his neck and chest, his voice stammered slightly. Oh no, he didn't think that it was that bad, he had just wanted to let go a little. 

"Mr Stark, erm well you see, I I was just, yah know I didn't mean for that to happen, I'm so so sorry, I keep it down, I didn't know I was, I had no idea I was that loud." Shit, he was hyperventilating he hadn't planned for this.

Tony and Steve looked at Peter, confusion on both of their faces but the slight look of 'ohhh I might have an idea' on Tony's.  
"Just tell us, Peter, in case this happens again so we know not to come and try and bash your door down," Steve spoke slightly calmer now. 

"Iwashavingawankforthefirsttimeinweeksbecauseithought you were out" he quickly rushed "I'm so so sorry for being loud I honestly thought I was alone in the compound." 

Tony who was far more used to Peter and his fast-talking, started laughing slightly, "oh kid, shit we thought you had like seriously hurt yourself."  
Relief was clear on Tony's face now he knew that Peter was safe and okay  
Because even with Steve's super hearing he apparently couldn't tell the difference between, a sexual scream and a 'help me, I'm in pain' scream.

Peters' face was still bright red, honestly, he wanted the ground to open up under him and swallow him whole. The Avengers had heard him. He was never gonna live this down. It was only made worse by the throbbing feeling of his cock in his underwear as it involuntary twitched at the sight of the heavy breathing Captain America in the doorway, and his tight t-shirt pulled over his Chest and arms as he stared at Peter in worry. 

Sometimes his body really betrayed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This video my first marvel fic, AHH  
> I was playing over the idea for a while of like Peter, as wholesome as he is, still being a young adult who can't go more than a few weeks without getting off. 
> 
> I wanna do a few more different, Peter gets walked in on by the Avengers scenarios, so give me ideas please!


End file.
